


Never Underestimate... A Man in a Mask - Take 3

by WillSherJohnKhan



Series: Never Underestimate... [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly meets a masked man.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.</p><p>This story was inspired by the Benedict Cumberbatch and Reese Witherspoon kiss for the New York Times 9 Kisses series. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8i3ejhULhc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate... A Man in a Mask - Take 3

***

The case had been wrapped up satisfactorily. ‘So, back to Baker St,’ Sherlock thought to himself.

He’d had to go undercover to a masque ball, hence the need for the Zorro costume. Once there he had been successful in assisting New Scotland Yard to foil the kidnapping attempt of a young socialite by her unwelcome suitor.

Sherlock was making his way out when a flash of yellow caught his eye.

He stopped and turned back for a second look.

Sure enough, there she stood, even behind the delicate mask, there was no mistaking the familiar figure of Molly Hooper. She was wearing a very short yellow dress that had a neckline that was far too revealing given the current company she was with.

In fact, he would even go so far as to say that she was having a bit too much fun with the man she was flirting with.

Sherlock’s hands clenched into fists, ready to do untold damage to the unsuspecting potential suitor, should he dare to lay as much as one finger on His pathologist.

The direction of his thoughts suddenly pulled Sherlock up short.

He’d almost sounded jealous.

‘Was he jealous?’ he asked himself.

When Molly laughed at something the idiot had said, Sherlock had his answer. Yes, he was most definitely jealous.

But, what could he do about it?

He pondered the problem a moment. Then a small smile played upon his lips as he looked down at his attire.

He knew exactly what he had to do.

***

Once he’d caught Molly’s attention he made his move.

He confidently made his way over to her. He made sure to keep eye contact with her the whole time, making sure she read and understood his intention.

Once at her side he reached down and took hold of her hand. He then raised it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

The dilation of her pupils and the gasp that escaped her lips were all the encouragement he needed.

With the slightest tilt of his head he indicated the need for them to find somewhere more private.

Molly smiled and nodded, and without so much as a backward glance she allowed him to whisk her away.

***

The masque ball was being held in the middle of an enormous hedge maze. Sherlock confidently led Molly through a dizzying number of twists and turns. Only when the noise of the party had finally faded away did he decide they were far enough away to ensure their privacy.

He quickly checked behind him to make absolutely certain that they wouldn’t be disturbed. Then Sherlock turned back to Molly and with purpose pushed her up against the hedge wall.

Before he could kiss her, Molly had reached up and removed his hat. He momentarily froze before remembering his hair was currently straight, thanks to a generous amount of hair gel. He was also thankful for the black contact lenses he wore. For the moment he didn’t want Molly to know who he was.

To be honest he was nervous. He was more than a little out of practice when it came to romantic encounters.

Best to see how things went before revealing his true identity.

When Molly made to remove his mask, Sherlock grabbed her hands, brushing kisses over her knuckles as he shook his head.

Molly pouted prettily, but she made no further attempt to remove it.

Relieved, Sherlock was now free to do what he’d wanted to do for a long time. He held her face in his gloved hands, leant down and kissed Molly on the lips.

As soon as his lips touched hers, Molly’s lips parted. Soon their tongues were duelling for dominance.

Molly’s fingers speared themselves into his hair, clutching and pulling, doing all she could to draw him in closer.

Sherlock reluctantly released her lips, but immediately began placing impassioned kisses over her cheeks, along her chin and down her throat.

When he reached her clavicle he couldn’t resist sinking his teeth in gently before sucking noisily on the spot, knowing that it would leave a mark, albeit only temporarily, for all to see.

He grinned against her neck when he heard her moan.

Sherlock moved his lips over her shoulders, leaving a path of moist, wet kisses all the way down until he reached her exposed cleavage. His hands cupped her breasts, while his fingers brushed lightly over her hardening nipples.

When Molly moaned again, he not only heard it, he could feel the vibrations as he nuzzled his nose and lips between the giving flesh of her more than generous bosom.

Molly suddenly yanked him back up. Taking his face in her capable yet delicate hands, she pulled him back to her lips and he followed her silent command willingly.

He was just pressing his erect penis against Molly, rubbing urgently against her desperate for any friction to ease the increasing pressure when they were rudely interrupted by a group of teenagers, intent on causing mischief, if the flashes coming from their mobiles as they took photo after photo was anything to go by.

Molly buried her head against his chest, before she pulled away from him.

She turned back briefly, “Thank you for a lovely night,” she said before turning and leaving.

***

The next afternoon found Sherlock sitting in his chair in his flat at Baker St. He was still pondering what to do about letting Molly know about the depth of his true feelings for her. When his mobile went off, alerting him that he’s received a text.

It was from Mary Watson.

Sherlock, if you truly do love Molly, you need to get over to her flat right now,  
\- MW

***

**Author's Note:**

> Three stories in two days - that's a record, for me at least.
> 
> Kudos and Comments welcome.


End file.
